Perfect Chemistry
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: How can one night of watching a movie turn into such a passionate night...Chalek one shot! R&R Rated M for obvious reasons ;


**Here's another one shot! I just see, read and hear things that give me the quick 'gotta write it down!' ideas. So let me know what you think! Read and Review! =]**

**Anyways! On with the story,**

"_God I never thought a shower could feel this good." _Chloe thought after taking a hot shower. She had just finished a long night of training with her famous Mai protectors Jasmine and Alek. They always pushed her to her farthest limitations. Being the uniter she has to be strong and know how to defend herself and control her powers.

She put a towel on and walked into her room and began getting dressed. She put on a pair of black shorts and a red tank top that says 'Bite me.' After getting dressed, she makes her way downstairs and gets a glass of water. It was a Saturday night, her mom was out of town for the weekend and should be back either late tonight or early tomorrow morning, Amy and Paul were out doing god knows what, she was trying to avoid seeing Brian by ignoring his text and calls hoping he'd get the hint, which hasn't happened yet unfortunately, and Chloe was alone. As far as she knew she had one option, and that option was sitting on her roof right now watching over her. She made a decision and made her way up to her room with her glass of water and opened her window. She gently climbed out and made her way to the roof to see Alek with his back to her.

"You know you're not very quiet or sneaky." Dammit.

"I sorta figured I wasn't, but I get an A for effort." I tell him with a laugh as he turns to face me.

"So what's up?" He asked approaching me as it started to rain a little bit.

"Well since I am free for the rest of the night, even though it is 1 in the morning and beginning to rain, I was wondering if you wanted to come in and hang out with me? We can watch and movie and relax for a little while." I ask shyly looking away from him, in case of rejection.

"I don't know Chloe, it's my job to watch over you."

"Well I am pretty sure you can keep a closure eye on me while actually with me in the house." I try talking him into it.

"Okay fine." We make our way back into my house and climb down the stairs into the kitchen. We grab the 2 liter of Pepsi wild cherry my mom had bought before she left for me, a bag of Doritos and make our way into the living room.

"Pick a movie and I'll go make some popcorn." Chloe said making her way into the kitchen again.

"Don't we have enough food?" Alek asks with a smile on his face.

"You can never have enough food!" I yell back at him from my place in the kitchen. I hear him laugh and keep shuffling through my collection of DVD's.

After the popcorn finishes I walk back into the living room to see Alek already sitting comfortably on the couch waiting for me.

"What movie did you pick?" I ask setting the bowl in front of us and sitting next to him.

"Fast and the Furious 2." He simply answers grabbing a handful after hitting play.

"Okay."

Half way through out the movie, I am not even paying attention to that anymore. I am more into the kid sitting next to me. I never noticed how his smile lights up a room. You wouldn't know with how much he smirks more than smiles. How his brown eyes light up when he laughs, or how his lips look so soft. He may hide his emotions, but that doesn't mean you still can't read them through his eyes. I decide to make a move.

I grab his hand, the movie completely forgotten by me. He looks up at me confused until I start leading him to the stairs. He follows me until we make it to my room. I close my door and lock it incase my mom did make it home late tonight.

"Why'd you lock the door Chloe?" He asked me curiously.

_*Chloe's POV*_

I was never good with words so I just slowly walk over to him with a realization that I trust this boy, with all my lives, even if he doesn't trust himself with them.

I raise my shaky hand up to his chin and trace random designs on the slight stubble growing. His breathe hitches in response to my touch.

"Chloe-"

I put my fingers on his beautiful lips "Shh please."

I lean forward and move my hands to his hard, toned body and move closer. I can feel the warm heat that was his breathe mill meters away from mine and I can't hold back any longer.

When my lips touch his the slightest bit, a quiet moan escapes from his mouth. I can hear his heart beating like it was about to burst out of his chest. The sweet sound of our lips parting and coming together again is melting my insides.

I put my lips to his only to separate them a few seconds later, he starts breathing heavier.

"Let me in Chloe." He whispers putting his hands on the lower part of my back and bring me closer, if even possible.

The next time I bring my lips to his, I kiss him softly a few times before gathering enough courage to open my mouth and deepen the kiss, allowing him the access he was asking for. I get this sudden surge of energy when our tongues meet for the first time, and oh do I want more.

He picks me up and leads us to my bed. He sits down, letting my straddle his waist with my legs and kiss him again just as deep as before.

In one swift movement, he takes the tank top I had been wearing and throw it over my head and on to my floor. I put my hands around my waist shyly, like I am trying to hide.

"I don't have a body like Mimi's." Referring to his ex girlfriend.

"What do you mean?" Looking at me over then at my face again.

"I am not skinny."

He takes my hands and put them at our sides as he lays back with me following.

"You're beautiful Chloe King. You look nothing like Mimi and that's what I love."

He digs his head into the hinge of my neck and starts biting and sucking enough to possibly leave a hickey. I push him away and take his shirt off as swiftly as he did mine just moments before. I push him down on the bed and just admire him. He has a body any guy would kill for and any girl would love to wake up too every morning. He has an amazing 6 pack, strong chest muscles, and is just all around muscular. I couldn't get enough.

I lean down to him and we begin our battle for dominance all over again. He moves us so he is above me now and my head in on my pillows. They begin to bug me with how our heads are completely elevated so I grab them and throw them somewhere around the room, like we had done with our shirts. She pulls him back and kisses him again after throwing the pillows, her hands caressing his muscular back. Alek squeezes her breasts through her bra. Still kissing her, he skillfully takes it off of her, leaving Chloe in only her shorts and underwear. "I need you so bad," she tells him while undoing the zipper on his jeans. He leaves butterfly kisses all over her neck, starting from her jaw line, to her collar bone, right about her breast. "Are you sure you want this Chloe?" Alek asks her, making sure she really wanted this and won't regret it in the morning when she wakes up next to him.

"I will never regret this Alek, I want you to be the one who takes this from me and keeps it forever."

He smiles and moves his mouth to her chest, kissing and touching every single part of her torso. His lips cover her nipples, licking and sucking first left one, then moving to the other one. After he makes his way back up to Chloe's mouth and she kisses him again and this time, Alek immediately pushes his tongue inside, wanting to explore her mouth. He breaks the kiss after a few moments, needing to tell her something. "I love you Chloe."

Chloe grins at his confession, giving him a soft, but passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you too, cocky bastard."

He smirks at her name for him. "Please, call me Alek." He says sarcastically before his hands make their way down to her shorts and underwear, hooking them both in his thumbs before slowly pulling them down to her ankles before removing them. He lets his eyes meet hers and all they both see in each other's eyes is lust and love. Their lips connect again and with that, he pushes himself oh so very gently inside of her. Moans can be heard from both sides as they bodies start moving as one. Neither one of them has ever experienced this kind of pleasure… Their hands can't be kept to themselves – they're touching each other's body in desperation, Chloe, clinging on him, her legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him deeper and deeper.

"Oh my God, oh my God…." She moans as Alek starts slamming himself into her; deeper, faster and harder.

"Damn, Chloe!" Alek yells, "You feel so fucking good!" This turns her on even more. She can feel something building up inside of her lower abdomen. "Fuck Alek, I-I'm so c-closee," she whispers in his ear. He suddenly flips them over so she's on top, riding him. His hands are on her waist, moving with her. He can't help but stare at her perfect, round breast, bouncing with her every move.

Chloe cries out through both of their heavy moans, her walls tightening more and more around him until finally, with one last move, they're both brought to the edge and crying out in pleasure. Chloe tilts her head backwards as she feels his warm semen mix with her own juices.

Exhausted, she collapses onto his chest. He wraps his arms around her, resting his head on his. He's still inside her, their bodies covered with sweat, but neither of them cares.

He gently pulls himself out of her and kisses her softly on the forehead. "I love you so much Chloe King."

She looks up at him tiredly and says "I love you too Aleksander Petrov."

With those words, they both fall into a very deep sleep.

Only to be woken up by someone pounding on her bedroom door in the morning "Chloe, are you awake? I just got home and thought I'd see you before I went to sleep for a little while."

"Oh my god. Alek, it's my mom. Get dressed, hurry!" Too late, the door was opening. My mom was about to catch her 16 year old daughter naked with her, well I guess you can say now boyfriend, after having sex the night before, or just a few hours ago. And the boy is someone she doesn't like. At least I'll have 7 more lives left.

**Okay so I tried with the sex scene, they are kind of hard to write for some reason, but I try my best. Let me know what you think and if I should write more one shots. Think I write better one shots then actual stories (lmfao.)**

**Rissa;***


End file.
